Electrodynamic sound transducers have long been known and have a diaphragm capable of vibrating, a vibrating coil coupled to the diaphragm and a magnet system cooperating with the vibrating coil. In that arrangement, the diaphragm and the vibrating coil form the element, which is capable of vibrating of the electrodynamic sound transducer.
In a conventional electrodynamic sound transducer the vibrating mass consisting of the diaphragm and the vibrating coil can prove to be a disadvantage.
On the German patent application from which priority is claimed the German Patent and Trade Mark Office searched the following documents: U.S. Pat. No. 6,636,612 B1 and EP 1 434 463 A2.